


Secret Place

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec loves the forest and shares his secret place with his omega.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less, based by this picture - 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Magnus asked his alpha as he led him through the forest.

“Yes, I have been there in my when I was a child, I loved to be there at night, I loved the darkness, the wind embracing me.” Alec told him with a smile.

“But, alpha, it’s cold, look at the snow.” Magnus mumbled, trying to use his magic to heat his body and protect it from the cold.

“When there are only the two of us, you can call me, Alec, it is quite all right,” Alec stood, face to face to his omega, placing his hand over Magnus’s soft face, “You make my world much easier and I love you for that.”

Magnus covered Alec’s hand in his, feeling the warmth in his face, the other hand was entwined with his other hand.

“Can I keep you all to myself?” Magnus asked him softly, never wanting to let go of his alpha, he was the best, and the warlock knew the best, after all he was immortal.

“Come on, Mags, I want to show you my secret place.” Alec told him as he walked through the snow, leaving footprints all over the white blanket that nature provided.

Magnus could swear that he saw two eyes flashing yellow looked at him.

“Alexander, are you sure that it is safe to walk through this forest at night?” Magnus asked, feeling terrified, as the alpha sensed him.

“You are with me, Mags, I will keep you safe, no one will touch what it mine, they will have to fight against me if they want to hurt you.” Alec told him with determined look as his eyes flash red.

Alec led him to his secret place as he guided his omega first and then he joined him, keeping what was his and asked, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“From here? Definitely.” Magnus replied with a smile as Alec leaned to catch a kiss from him.

“Oh, you are cold, let me warm you.” Alec told him as he removed his own shirt and told his omega to remove his own and to wear it instead.

Magnus did as he was told, wearing his alpha’s shirt, sniffing his scent, the warmth was good, making him to feel much better.

“You better not use that magic of yours, you need rest too.” Alec told him with a smile.

“What about you? Are you not going to catch a cold?” Magnus asked the alpha with concern in his eyes.

“I will be fine as long as you are safe, I care for and love what is mine, rest now, Magnus.” Alec told him softly, moving his hand to stroke the omega hair until Magnus fell asleep next to him.


End file.
